The Raven's Nestling
by Gamer95
Summary: The titans now have their own houses to live in now that they're adults. They have their own lives, even though they still fight crime together. Raven, while scouting for trouble, ends up rescuing a little boy from an abusive caretaker. It doesn't take her long to fall in love with him. Can she give him the life he deserves?
1. Chapter 1

It had been five years since the Titans left the tower. They were still a team, and they would always fight together, but now they all had their own lives, and their own homes. Robin and Starfire had gotten married, the former working as a karate instructor, the latter as a daycare worker. Beast Boy had gotten himself a job as an actor. Cyborg was occupying a job as a technology maintenance worker.

And Raven? She ran a gothic book store, writing books on the side.

But they still had to make time every night to go on patrol, and scour the city for any evil that may need to be brought to justice. They set up a system: one member of the team goes out on a specific night of the week to search the city for crime.

And on this night, it happened to be Raven's turn.

At this time, Raven was levitating over a part of the city as she searched for anyone committing a crime. "Doesn't look like anything suspicious is going on tonight." Raven said to herself in her normal monotone voice as she lazily glided about ten feet off the ground.

She was about to turn around and return to her home...when a terrible sound cut through the night. She snapped her head in the direction the sound came from. It sounded like a screaming child...What could be happening? Not wanting to dwell on it, the purple-skinned young woman flew in the direction the scream came from, intent on bringing whatever was causing it to justice.

She eventually found her way top the source of the screaming, which was a hotel in downtown Jump City. She levitated to each of the windows to see if she could locate the rooms where the screams came from. She spent a lot of time looking through rooms that were completely empty. There was one that was in use, but the occupants were too busy doing their... activities... _'Going to take a while to get THAT out of my head...'_ Raven thought with a shiver as she made it to the last window of the hotel.

Vernon Dursley was on business in Jump City... but he didn't want to leave his favourite punching bag behind. Viciously, the large man rained a series of increasingly vicious blows on a much, MUCH smaller little boy, who was cowering in a ball, trying to shield himself from the blows the best he could.

They were both unaware of the cloaked woman floating outside their motel window...

"This has to be the one." Raven said to herself as she stopped at the window. "Let's see what's in curtain...number..." Raven said before trailing off as her eyes widened as what she was seeing. She had found the source of the screaming. Tt was an obese man beating up a small child.

The titan's eyes narrowed dangerously. This was no supervillain...This was just a disgusting excuse for a human being abusing an innocent child. As a superhero, it was her job to prevent such awful things from happening. And so, she decided that there was only one logical thing to do: Rip the wall of the room clean off.

Channelling her magic, an aura of black magic engulfed the wall, and without any effort, she ripped the wall from the rest of the building. The sounds of the wall being removed caused Vernon to stop what he was doing and look at the wall in panic.

"THE BLASTED HELL IS GOING ON!?" Vernon yelled as the wall was tossed to the side and the Dark woman levitated in, showing signs that she was not amused with Vernon.

Her eyes were glowing white, her fists were clenched at her sides, and she was visibly shaking. She was looking Vernon in the eyes. The obese man yelped, and scooted away. Then, Raven spoke.

"What...are you...DOING?!" She demanded. Vernon couldn't form words, only sputter incomprehensibly.

Eventually, he managed to find his voice.

"YOU ARE A BLOODY DEMON FROM HELL!" He roared.

Raven felt a vein pulsating in anger after he called her that. Being called a demon was a sore spot for Raven due to her being the daughter of Trigon the Terrible, a god like demon that sired her with her mother, Arella. Raven's eyes became covered by the shadow of her cowl. "You have no idea...**HOW RIGHT YOU ARE!"** Raven said as she looked up at Vernon, revealing not her regular pair of Violet eyes, but two pairs of red, demonic eyes.

Vernon let out a fearful squeak, then yelped as he felt himself levitated off of his feet. He thrashed and struggled in the air...but it was fruitless, as Raven turned and launched the obese man out the window. Miraculously, he survived, but he was knocked unconscious.

Raven panted heavily as she regained control of her emotions. She took a deep breath, spat out the window onto the unconscious man, then turned to Harry.

Harry's eyes widened in horror at the hooded woman standing in the room with him. With a series of soft whimpers, he scooted back against the nearest wall, curled up and shook with fear.

_'Great, I overdid it...Now he's afraid of me...' _Raven thought sadly after finally calmed down enough to change her appearance back to normal. Raven walked over slowly to him and crouched down to his level so that her face was a little less than two feet from him.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked him as politely and calm as she could.

Harry cringed slightly at the sound of her voice, but he eventually recognized that she had no malicious undertones in her voice. He looked up at the purple woman, and opened his mouth to speak...but fear and shyness got the better of him, and all he could manage to get out was a soft whimper.

Raven couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. _'That beast must have really did a number on him.'_ Raven thought. She lifted up her arm and slowly placed her hand on his cheek, then started to rub it with her fingers.

Harry flinched at the contact, until he felt that she was stroking him, not hurting him. The little boy was starving for affection, so he subconsciously leaned closer into the touch. Raven smiled softly, glad he was at least warming up relatively quickly...then she frowned as he realized what was happening and flinched away from her.

Without a word of warning, Raven scooped him up and wrapped him in a hug. Her cape ended up wrapping around him as a result of Raven's sudden action, leaving only his head visible. Harry was to shocked by her hugging him that he didn't even twitch in an attempt to struggle from her grasp.

_'She's hugging me...? It feels...nice and warm...' _The little boy thought as he relaxed.

Raven began to stroke his back, and he looked up at her with huge, confused eyes, baffled as to why she was treating him so kindly. Raven smiled.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, little guy." She said coolly. "I'm good. I'm going to take you away from that evil man." Harry stared in childlike awe and wonder.

"Y-You're a superhero...?" He breathed. Raven nodded.

"Yes. And of course, as a hero, it's my job to punish people like him." Harry looked down sadly.

"...You have to punish me too, right?" Raven raised a brow.

"Why would I do that? You're the victim here." Harry shivered.

"I-I'm a freak...Everyone hates me, so I must be bad..."

Raven just looked at him for a few moments, eyes widened in surprise. _'What did that man do to him?'_ She thought.

"Why would you call yourself a freak?" Raven asked him seriously.

"B-Because Uncle Vernon said I was a freak..." Raven tightened her grip on him.

"You're no freak, kid. Besides...there's nothing wrong with being a little freaky. Look at me, I have purple skin." Harry looked down.

"But...Uncle Vernon says I'm so freaky, other freaks think I'm a freak too..." Raven scowled.

"Well he was wrong. I don't think you're a freak. You're a normal child, and there's nothing abnormal about you."

Harry was stunned by her words. _'She doesn't think I'm a freak...?'_ Harry thought to himself as his eyes widened and filled with tears. He then buried his head in her chest and let out a few stifled sobs.

Raven's eyes widened, and her eyes shifted back and forth. Awkwardly, she rubbed the little boy's head, trying to calm him down.

There was a brief silence...then Raven heard it. Soft sobbing, just barely audible, coming from the little boy in her arms. She looked down to see that his face was buried into her chest, and his little shoulders were shaking slightly to go with his sobs.

Her expression softened as she continued to rub his head and let him sob on her for as long as he needed to. _'Poor little thing...You've suffered so much pain and torment...' _Raven stated in her mind. The room was silent except for Harry's sobbing. After a few minutes, Harry's sobbing subsided, and he calmed down.

Raven smiled and gave him a pat on the back.

"...Let's go take that man down to the police, okay kid?"

Harry, his face still buried in the woman's chest, nodded absently, relieved she hadn't heard him crying. If she had, she definitely would have hit him. Freaks weren't allowed to cry.

"Alright then." Raven said as she readjusted Harry in her arm and stood, cradling Harry in her arm. She turned towards the hole she made in the wall and walked through it. _'...Hope I don't get sued...' _Raven thought with worry. She looked over to where Vernon was laying unconscious and scowled.

_'You'll get what you deserve.'_ She thought dangerously. She spat on the man once more, then levitated him using magic, and flew off in the direction of the police station.

As they flew, Raven looked down at Harry and smiled when she saw that he was snuggled up into her and smiling as he fell asleep.

'What a cute kid." Raven said out loud. She was silent the rest of the way to the police station.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven stepped out of the police station, smirking evilly as a police officer dragged the unconscious Vernon off to a jail cell. He was in for a nasty surprise when he woke up...

The purple-skinned young woman turned her attention to the little boy wrapped in her arms, who had woken up once she got to the police station. He looked back up at her, and she smirked when she saw the look of pure wonder in his. He was excited to be in the grasp of a superhero.

"Alright, now that we got him out of our hair, let's get you to the hospital to get you looked at." Raven said as she levitated slightly off the ground and glided towards the hospital. Throughout the journey to the hospital, Harry didn't stop looking at her in awe.

_'She's amazing...'_ He thought. _'I'm flying with a real superhero...and she's so nice...She...she gives me hugs...'_

Raven, for her part, was smiling internally as she held the child tightly so he wouldn't fall.

_'Even I have to admit the kid's adorable...If Starfire ever sees him, she'll flip...'_

It took them six minutes to get to the hospital. Raven landed in the parking lot and started walking towards the front doors. While walking, Raven looked down at Harry and her eyes widened in surprise.

"What...? You're already healed...?" She asked, stunned by the amazing recovery Harry had made. Indeed, most of the horrific injuries he had sustained were already healed up, leaving behind only the scars. Harry realized the pain in his body had lessened significantly, and his eyes widened.

"Oh no! I did the freaky stuff again! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please don't hit me, I won't do it anymore, I'm sorry!"

Raven watched in shock as Harry started to panic. _'Was this why that fat monster did that to him...?' _Raven thought as she tried to calm Harry down. Thinking fast, Raven hugged Harry and rubbed his back. "It's okay, little guy... I'm not mad, just surprised. You don't need to worry, I'm not going to hit you." Raven said in an attempt to console him.

Harry clutched tightly at the woman's leotard and buried his face in her chest, allowing his rapid breathing to even out. She really was the nicest woman he'd ever met...

He wished that he could stay with her, but that was impossible. She wouldn't want to keep him for too much longer. He was an unlovable freak. Everyone hated him.

When he calmed down completely, Raven stroked his head and breathed out in relieve. "Are you feeling better?" The titan asked him. Harry nodded.

"Yes miss, I'm feeling much better." He answered softly.

Raven blinked as she remembered that she hadn't told him her name.

"My name is Raven, little guy." She said gently. "What's yours?

"H-Harry..."

"Hey there, Harry." She said calmly.

"Hi, Miss Raven..."

"Well, it looks like most of your injuries have healed already so I think I can take care of the rest of your them now." Raven told him, making him look at her in confusion.

"How are you going to do that Miss Raven?" Harry asked.

Raven smirked. "You're not the only one who can use "freaky stuff"." She said. She placed her hand against Harry's forehead, and whispered out a few magic words. Harry's eyes widened as he felt relief flow throughout his entire body. By the time the incantation had finished, the pain was almost entirely gone.

Not only that, the rest of his injuries were gone as well. Harry looked at her, once again awed at what she did. "How did you do that?" Harry asked, feeling better then ever. Raven smiled as she explained.

"Well, I used my magic to heal the rest of the injuries." The young woman explained before looking at him in confusion as he stiffened. "What's wrong?" Raven asked the little boy.

"M-Magic...?" Harry asked softly.

"Yeah...That's what I used to heal your injuries." Raven replied, brow raised.

"But...That's a bad word!" Harry exclaimed. "I get hit when I say that word..."

Raven gave him a sympathetic glance and tightened her hold on him. "It's okay Harry, he won't hurt you ever again." Raven told him as she started running her hand up and down the little boy's back.

Harry snuggled into her warm body and placed his head on her shoulder.

Harry smiled softly and closed his eyes in content. Not only was Raven's body warm, but her cloak was warm too. It was like lying in the world's most comforting bed...

While he was getting comfy, Raven was thinking about what to do next. _'I guess he can stay with me for now...'_ She thought as she decided to get Harry's opinion. "Hey Harry?" The purple young woman said gently to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Was Harry's reply, being too comfortable to say anything else.

"How about we go to my place for now, so we can eat and rest?" Raven asked him.

Harry blinked at the thought of food, and he looked up at the woman. He must have misheard her...There was no way...

"I-I'm allowed to eat?" He asked.

Raven at him with an arched brow. "Um...Yeah, you're allowed to eat. Why wouldn't you be?" Raven asked.

Harry looked at her timidly. "Because freaks like me don't deserve to have food." He said sadly.

Raven gritted her teeth and let out a soft growl of primal, maternal fury.

"That...BASTARD..." She seethed. Harry flinched. Raven held him tighter. "Listen to me, Harry...You're not a freak. You do deserve to have food. And you're going to have food. Come on, let's go home and get you fed."

Harry's eyes sparkled. "R-really?!" He asked, hoping that this wasn't a trick. Raven looked at him. His happy, hopeful demeanour calmed her down, allowing her to give him a small smile.

"Really." Raven told him as she started to levitate.

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He met a superhero. The superhero saved him from his cruel uncle. He got to go flying with the superhero. She was taking him to her house. And she was going to feed him, too? It was all too good to be true...He prayed it wasn't a dream, and he wouldn't wake up back in his cupboard...He was going to cry if that happened.

And then his uncle would hurt him, which Harry really didn't want to go through ever again.

Raven readjusted him so he would be nice and secured during the flight. "Alright. Next stop, my house." Raven said as she started to fly towards her home.

One would believe a child as young as Harry would be terrified of flying. They were completely wrong. The little boy stared at all the sights in amazement, watching the bright lights of the city, the citizens going about their nightly business...It was awe-inspiring.

"It's so beautiful!" Harry said out loud, causing Raven to chuckle.

"It sure is Harry, it sure is." The superhero said with a smile.

Harry was able to enjoy the sight of being so high above the city for half an hour before they made it to where Raven lived, which was in a nice two story building near the edge of Jump City. When they finally landed, Harry couldn't help but feel some disappointment because he wanted to fly some more.

Raven noticed the expression on his face, and smiled.

"Tell you what...I'll take you flying again soon, okay?"

Harry eyes brightened. "Thank you, miss Raven." He said cheerfully. Raven smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Sure thing. Now to get you something to eat..." Raven said as she reached into her pocket and withdrew her house key. She inserted it into the lock and went into her house.

Once inside, the young woman placed Harry on her sofa. "Okay, make yourself at home, kid. I'll see what I can find for us to eat." She told him as she made her way into the kitchen.

Harry looked at the couch he was sitting on and smiled. It was soft and warm, just like Raven herself.

He allowed himself to relax and enjoy the comfortable couch and closed his eyes for a second.

In the kitchen, Raven was going through the cabinets and the fridge for something to feed harry. "What should I make?" Raven asked herself as she spotted something that would be perfect. "That could work." Raven said with a smirk as she grabbed everything she needed and started cooking.

As soon as their dinner was cooking, Raven went into the living room to check up on Harry. Once she got there, she saw that he had fallen asleep on her couch, and was currently curled up in a ball, breathing peacefully.

She smiled as she watched his peaceful slumber. She wordlessly unwrapped her cloak from around herself, and draped it over the child's tiny body, smiling when he subconsciously grabbed it and wrapped it tighter around himself. When she was sure that he was comfortable, she walked back to he kitchen to continue cooking.

50 minutes later...

Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up, confused. He realized he must have fallen asleep...Wait...why was his body so warm? Curious, he looked down to see Raven's cloak wrapped around his little body.

_'I-It's Miss Raven's cloak...'_ He thought, feeling the fabric. _'W-Why is it on me...? Did...Did she put it on?'_ Harry felt a warmth in his heart, thinking about all the superhero had done for him in the past few hours. A minute later, he heard footsteps heading his way.

Harry turned to see the familiar purple woman stepping into the room, smirking.

"Well, look who's awake." She said. "Have a good sleep?"

"Um...Y-Yes..." Harry replied. "...Um...D-Did you put your cloak on me?"

"I sure did." Raven replied.

"Um...Thank you...It's comfy..."

"I know, it's really comfy. Glad it worked for you." Raven said as she took a seat next to Harry. "Dinner's ready if your ready to eat." She told him.

Harry blinked, then noticed the smell of food coming from the kitchen.

"Um...A-Are you sure it's okay if I eat?" He asked softly.

"...Come on, let's get some food in your stomach." Raven calmly grabbed Harry and carried him into the dining room.

She set him down at the table and set a plate in front of him. The plate had chicken breast with barbecue sauce, macaroni and cheese and a side of broccoli. Harry's mouth watered at the smell and look of the food. Raven then set a glass of water next to his plate and sat down next to him with her own plate of food and water.

Harry spent a moment just staring at the plate of food, unsure of what to do. Raven smirked.

"Go on. Eat." She said patiently.

Harry nodded his head and looked at his food. He picked up his fork and stabbed some of his broccoli, then slowly put it in his mouth. His eyes widened as he took a taste of the crisp and fresh vegetable and hummed, liking the flavour.

Raven smiled, content he enjoyed his meal, then began to eat her own food. As she ate, she couldn't take her eyes off of Harry as he happily dug into the food on his plate.

She thought it was kind of funny that he was enjoying the broccoli when children his age avoid it like the plague.

She put down her fork for a moment. "So how are you enjoying your meal?" She asked Harry.

Harry smiled at her. "It's the best thing ever..." He replied. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome, Harry." She replied.

She ruffled his hair and they continued to eat. Before too long, they finished eating and Raven put the dirty dishes into the sink. She then picked up Harry and walked back to the living room, then sat down on the couch with Harry on her lap.

Harry smiled in content and nestled into the young hero, enjoying the warmth of her body. Raven smiled, grabbed her cloak off of the couch, and wrapped it around him once more, making him look like a cocoon with a human head.

He hummed in content as he started to nod off. Raven saw this and smiled warmly. "Are you getting sleepy little guy?"

Her response was soft snoring. Blinking, Raven saw that Harry had fallen asleep in her arms, his own arms wrapped around her tightly as he smiled happily in his sleep.

Raven smiled as she watched him sleep. _'Cute...'_ She thought as she slowly got up, making sure not to disturb him while he slept and walked to her bedroom. She went to her bed and placed the Harry cocoon under the sheets.

When the little boy snuggled into her blankets, Raven smiled and laid down next to him, then pulled him into her arms and held him close.

As they laid there, Raven realized that she grew attached to Harry.

She realized she didn't want to let him go...She wanted to be the one to take care of him, to feed him and clothe him and love him and give him the life he deserved.

She wanted to adopt him, and no one would change her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 7:00 when Raven finally stirred from her sleep. She yawned and saw that Harry was in her arms, cocooned in her cloak. He was still fast asleep and breathing softly with a small smile. Raven smiled as she examines his peaceful expression. She really didn't want to wake him up, but he did need to eat... So she placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. "Harry, it's time to get up." Raven told him with a soft tone. Harry groaned softly, and looked into his new caretaker's eyes. He let out a soft yawn, and sat up, still wrapped in his little cocoon. He smiled as he started to fully wake up.

"Good Morning miss Raven." Harry greeted her as he let out another small yawn.

Raven smirked mirthfully. "Hey, kid." She said calmly. "Sleep well?" She picked him up. Harry sleepily nodded as he set his head on her chest. Raven chuckled. "Hey, don't go getting too comfortable now, we can't have you falling asleep again. You still need to eat."

A flash of disappointment appeared in his face but it was gone almost immediately. "Okay miss Raven." Harry said as she took him down stairs. Raven smiled as she carried Harry downstairs. He was a sweet child. She made it to the kitchen and placed Harry on the same seat he sat in last night and ruffled his hair. "Okay Harry, sit here while I make breakfast okay?" Raven asked him.

"Kay, Miss Raven." Harry replied cheerfully as he sat patiently, waiting for the woman to cook their meal. Within minutes, she cooked up a batch of scrambled eggs and sausage. She placed a plate in front of him and poured him a glass of orange juice. "Thank you, Miss Raven." Harry said politely as he took a forkful of the eggs and put them in his mouth, chewing happily. Raven smiled as she sat down and started eating her own food. While they ate, Raven decided to start a conversation.

"So, Harry...How old are you?" Harry looked up from his plate and chewed what was in his mouth before swallowing.

"I'm five years old Miss Raven." Harry told her.

Raven mentally frowned. 'He looks about three.' "Five, huh? You're getting to be pretty big, kid." She said playfully.

Harry blushed. "T-thank you." Harry said bashfully.

Raven smiled. "So, do you like it here?"

"I like it here a lot." Harry confessed. "Your house is wonderful and your so nice to me."

Raven blinked, then smiled softly. "Thanks, little guy..." She replied. "I'm glad you like it." Just then, Raven had a thought. 'I feel like I'm forgetting something.' She was jolted from her thoughts by the sound of knocking on her door. Raven looked confused. "Huh, I wonder who that could be this ear-" Raven started to say before it dawned on her.

"Hey Raven! You in?" Cyborg's voice sounded from outside. Raven shook her head. She had forgotten it was her turn to host the Titans' weekly get together.

She looked towards Harry, who looked confused and slightly frightened. "Don't worry, they're my friends." Raven explained. "Hang there while I let them in okay?" Raven asked, getting a nod from Harry. Raven smiled and ruffled his hair, then went to the door. She gently opened it to reveal her four closest friends standing behind it.

The one closest to the door was Cyborg, her half human, half machine friend who looked the same as always.

Next to him was Beast Boy, who had built up a little more muscle, and let his hair grow a little longer, down to his shoulders. He didn't take the time to groom it, though, so it was extremely messy and shaggy.

Floating behind him was the orange Tamaran princess Starfire. Her hair was the same length as it was years ago but her figure was a bit more filled out. Thankfully, she started to wear clothes that covered more of her skin.

Finally, the leader of the team, and Starfire's husband, Robin. He had developed larger muscles, and his hair had grown to back-length. He had also attempted to get the group to start calling him Nightwing, but the name didn't catch on.

Raven smiled as she looked at each one. "Hello everyone, come inside." Raven said as she moved aside to let them in.

"Hey there, Rae." Raven narrowed her eyes at Beast Boy's nickname for her. He simply chuckled in response.

"Hello friend Raven." Starfire said as she glided by.

"Good to see ya." Cyborg greeted with a friendly clap on the shoulder. Robin smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Raven. Anything interesting happen this week?"

Raven smiled at Robin's question. "You could say that." Raven told them as they made it inside and Raven shut the front door behind them.

Robin smirked. "Oh yeah? Do tell."

"Oh, he is so cute!" Starfire's voice sounded from the kitchen. Raven sweat dropped as she, along with the rest of the Titans, ran into the kitchen to see Starfire hugging a very confused, borderline panicking Harry. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy's jaws dropped as Raven flew forward and snatched Harry from her friend's arms.

"Yeah, he's cute, but he's also shy." She said flatly, hoping Starfire would get the point.

"Oh!" Starfire said, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry little child of adorableness. I didn't mean to frighten you." Harry's response was to clutch tightly to Raven's leotard and bury his face into her chest. He was shaking from being manhandled by Starfire. Raven rubbed the back of his head to calm him down.

"Take it easy. It's okay." She said gently. The others looked at Raven in awe as she acted so motherly towards Harry. Within moments, Harry stopsped shaking and was resting his head on her chest.

Cyborg spoke softly. "Hey, Raven, who's the little guy there?" Raven smiled.

"...Meet Harry, guys." Almost immediately, they all started to question her on how she acquired Harry. Raven explained what happened last night and what she witnessed being done to Harry. The revelation had immediately driven Starfire to tears, and she sobbed into her solemn husband's shoulder as he hugged her. Cyborg's face betrayed no emotions, his hand clenching at his sides. Beast Boy had a sad frown on his normally cheerful face.

"That's messed up..." Beast Boy murmured.

"Good thing you made sure he was put away." Robin agreed. Starfire and Cyborg silently nodded in agreement.

Raven scowled. "I hope he gets put away with that Big Bubba guy we put away last week..." The other Titans shuddered as they remembered the Big man they caught and had put away.

"So what are you gonna do with him?" Cyborg asked. Raven blushed as she looked at Harry.

"I...uh...wanna adopt him..." Everyone, plus Harry was shocked by what she told them.

Robin shook off his surprise the fastest, and smiled. "You really want this, Raven?" He asked. Raven nodded.

"Yeah. I do."

"I think you're the best qualified out of all of us to be a parent. He's in good hands." Robin said calmly.

Raven was touched by his confidence in her becoming a parent for Harry. Harry looked at her in shook and hope. "D-Do you really mean it?" Harry asked, speaking for the first time around the other Titans.

Raven smiled warmly at Harry. "I mean it, Harry." She said gently before running her fingers through his hair. She then felt him embrace her as he buried his face in her chest. She smiled and wrapped her cloak, which she had put back on, around his tiny body, leaving only his head peeking out. She then started to rub the back of his head as he sobbed slightly.

The Titan's hearts melted at the heartwarming scene.

"You're right, Rob. Raven's got what it takes." Cyborg whispered from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh yes, they do look like a beautiful sight together." Starfire stated to her husband.

"Yeah, it's cute." Beast Boy agreed. Raven's face was now crimson.

But regardless, Raven was smiling, knowing that her friends were backing her up with her decision to adopt Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

After the heartfelt moment, everyone was talking about what happened to them lately. Beast Boy had taken it upon himself to try to keep Harry occupied while everyone else had a serious discussion. He was currently trying to make conversation.

"So...how are you doing?" Beast Boy asked Harry.

"Um...I'm...fine..." Harry replied shyly.

"Cool...Cool..." The two sat in silence for a few moments. Beast Boy scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "So...uh...Wanna...talk about yourself or something?"

Harry looked hesitant for a moment. "O-Okay." Harry told Beast Boy, earning a smile from said green man.

"Awesome! So...What's up with you? You like livin' with Rae?"

"I do." Harry told him. "She's so nice to me even though I don't deserve it."

Beast Boy frowned. "Huh? Whoa, what? Why wouldn't you deserve it?"

Harry looked down sadly. "Because I'm a freak." Harry whispered, only loud enough for Beast Boy to hear.

Beast Boy was silent for a moment...then he put his hand over his mouth and began to laugh softly. "Dude...Seriously? You? A freak? Come on. That's not right. You're like, the most normal one here!"

Harry couldn't help but look at him in confusion. "W-what do you mean?" Harry asked, not understanding what Beast Boy said.

"I mean, look at us. Robin's been trained by one of the greatest superheroes of all time all his life, Starfire's an alien, Cyborg's half machine, Raven's half demon, and I'm green. GREEN! How FREAKY is that?" Beast Boy said with a huge grin.

Harry eyes light up the more Beast Boy talked about the team members. "That's amazing!" Harry told him.

"Oh, and I haven't even shown you the freakiest thing about myself..."

"W-what is it?" Harry asked him. Beast boy smirked as he thought of what he will become. Suddenly, Harry found himself staring a small green monkey. Harry looked on in shock as the odd colored monkey started to monkey around and dance. Harry let out a soft giggle. After he finished his damce, Beast Boy turned into a armadillo and curled up in a ball then started to roll around. Harry followed the green ball with his eyes, grinning widely. When he was in front of Harry again, Beast Boy spun in place before turning into a puppy. He let out a small bark and wagged his tail. Then he went over to Harry and started to lick his face, electing a laugh from Harry. Then he stepped back and turned into a kitten. He meowed and rubbed his head against Harry's leg, causing Harry to start betting him. Beast Boy purred.

Before long, Beast Boy turned back into his normal self and laughed. "So what do you think?" Beast Boy asked Harry.

"That's awesome!" Harry said. Beast Boy grinned.

"I can turn into any animal I want! But uh...Don't ask me to turn into a t-rex or anything inside. That would NOT be cool with Raven." He chuckled.

Harry looked at him for a few moments. "What's a T-Rex?" Harry asked the shocked Beast Boy.

"Whoa...You, my friend, need to be educated. A T-Rex is a giant, carnivorous dinosaur that lived millions of years ago before they went extinct." Beast Boy explained.

"Dinosaur?" Harry asked curiously. Beast Boys shoulders slacked at Harry's question, sad that he didn't even know what a dinosaur was.

"Dude, you're missing out big..." Harry looked down, very sad that he missed so much. "Hey, no worries. Raven's smart, she'll teach you a bunch of things if you ask her." Beast Boy took on a thoughtful expression. "Hey...Wanna see something cool?" Harry's saddened expression changed as he nodded enthusiastically. "Check this out then..." Almost instantly, Beast Boy turned into a small python and started to hiss. Oddly enough, Harry understood what he said. "What do you think?" Beast Boy hissed out, not knowing that Harry understood him.

"I think that's awesome!" Harry replied.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Dude, did you understood what I said?" Beast boy hissed.

Harry blinked and nodded. "Am...Am I not supposed to?"

"No...But that's amazing!" Beast boy hissed loudly. "Are there any other animals you can talk too?"

"I...I couldn't understand the other animals you turned into..." Harry admitted.

"Oh, maybe t's just snakes." Beast Boy commented as he turned into a garden snake. "Still hear me?" Harry nodded and informed him that he heard him. "This is awesome!" Beast Boy then decided to turn back to normal to tell the others about what he and Harry found out. "Hey guys!" He called. The other Titans stopped talking and turned to look towards Beast Boy. "I found out something really cool!"

"What's up BB?" Cyborg asked his green friend while Beast Boy smiled.

"This kid can talk to snakes!"

Everyone looked at them in shock. "Really? That's awesome!" Robin said with an excited tone.

"Whoa! How's he do that?!" Cyborg asked, grinning eagerly at Harry. Raven rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Are you boys sure you're adults now?"

"We don't know." Beast Boy shrugged. "But he's really able to talk to snakes. Watch this." Beast Boy turned towards Harry and hissed something at Harry. In response, Harry hissed back.

Raven blinked. "Huh...That's a neat little power you have there."

"Oh yes, that is a most intriguing power young Harry." Starfire said.

Harry blushed and looked down. "Th-Thanks..." He said softly.

"Is this the first time you were able to do this?" Raven asked Harry.

Harry nodded. "I...I never saw a snake before..." They nodded in understanding.

"Well, it's a unique power. We'll be sure to call you up if there's ever an incident at the zoo and the snakes witness it." Robin joked. Raven turned to glare at Robin, not particularly finding his joke funny. "What?" Robin protested.

"That wasn't funny." Raven told him.

"Fine...I get it, my jokes aren't funny..." After glaring at Robin for a few more moments, she turned towards Harry and smiled at him proudly.

"He's right, though. It's a good power." Everyone nodded as they voiced their agreement. Harry blushed from all the praise he was getting for something that would have gotten him a beating days before.

"Y-You really like it...? I'm not gonna get hit for doing it?"

"Why would you say such a thing?" Starfire said, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"Well...That's the kind of freaky stuff that got Uncle Vernon mad at me..." They looked at him in surprise.

"I think I know exactly what happened next..." Raven grumbled.

They looked at her in confusion. "What's that Ray?" Cyborg asked.

"I already told you what I caught that man doing to him..." Their eyes widened as they realized what she meant.

"Oh you poor dear..." Starfire said softly.

"Dear god." Robin added, looking sullen.

"Son of a-" Cyborg began, concealing his anger. Thinking quick, Raven uses her powers to cover Cyborgs mouth, cutting him off before he could complete his curse.

"Language, Cyborg." She said calmly but menacingly. Cyborg nodded frantically as Raven let go of his mouth. He let out a sigh of relief. Meanwhile, Beast Boy had a sour look on his face.

"That jerk..." He muttered. Raven nodded in agreement, really hoping Big Bubba was having fun with that fat walrus. She smirked slightly at the thought.

Harry looked at each of them as they give him sympathetic looks. He looked down shyly. He couldn't believe that these amazing people were being so nice to him. Raven reached out and patted his head. Harry looked up and smiled at Raven, who returned the smile. Then she picked him up and held him to eye level.

"No matter what, I will always take care of you." Raven said as she hugged him. Harry smiled softly. The others looked on with their own smiling faces as they watched Raven holding Harry. Then Raven remembered she had company. She blushed in embarrassment but didn't let Harry go. She put her hood over her head to hide her blush. They collectively laughed at her reaction. "Stop staring..." She muttered, wrapping Harry in her cloak so that only his head was poking out from the top. Starfire immediately started to gush over how cute he looked. "Star..." Raven groaned. "Please cut it out..."

"But why?" Starfire asked her. "He is being adorable."

"...Whatever..." As she was saying this, Raven was petting Harry's head. A small smile graced her features despite her blush.

After hours of hanging out with her friends, the group left and Beast Boy went on patrol. Raven was currently tucking Harry into bed after having a simple dinner. She had yet to get him his own bed, so he would be sleeping in hers for the night. After he was snug, she got under the covers and hugged Harry to her.

"So...You like my friends?" She asked.

Harry nodded as he rested his head over her heart. "They are nice." Raven smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

He leaned into her touch. "I'm happy to hear that." Raven told him. Then she kissed the top of his little head. "Goodnight Harry." Raven told him as he yawned.

"C-Can you d-do that thing you did with your lips again...?" Harry mumbled sleepily. "It...It was nice..." She looked at him in confusion until she realized that he meant kissing. She smiled and planted a kiss on his forehead. Harry smiled widely and snuggled in closer. "I like that..."

"I'm glad, I'm going to give you all the kisses you deserve." Raven told him as Harry smiled and his eyes grew heavy. Raven smiled at him, blushing slightly from what she had told him.

Before long, Harry was fast asleep.

Raven had never felt so happy...


	5. Chapter 5

Raven's eyes opened slowly as she woke up. She sat, then looked down at the sleeping child. She remembered the events of last night and blushed slightly, smiling to herself.

'Guess I've been going soft since I beat Trigun...' She thought to herself. Smiling, she hovered out of her bed and touched down on the floor. 'I'll just go get the little guy some food then..

She walked out of the room to cook breakfast.

'Okay, what have we got...?' She thought, looking around carefully. 'Hmm...I think I'll let him pick what we have...'

She went back upstairs.

"Harry?" She called out.

A pained scared sound greeted her ears. Her eyes grew wide and she flew to the room and opened the door to see the little boy trashing in his sleep.

"Harry!" Raven said rushing to the little boy and trying to shake him awake. "Come on buddy, wake up. Harry wake up please." Yet the little boy would not awaken. Her eyes narrowed lightly and she decided to do this the direct way.

She placed a hand on his forehead and entered his mind. She felt the pull and was soon landing on a hard floor. She looked around and raised a brow at where she was. It was dark…dark and not all that spaces.

She narrowed her eyes before looking around and finding a small door. Using her powers, she phased through the door and looked out to see a dining room. Raven blinked. 'I entered his mind. Why am I in a house…in a cupboard no less?' she asked herself only to freeze when she heard a scream, the scream of her soon to be son.

Her eyes widened in horrible realization...She knew EXACTLY what was going on now. Her charge was having a nightmare.

And that nightmare was about that monster he called an uncle beating him.

Gritting her teeth, she flew at top speed in the direction she heard the scream come from, blowing right through walls to get to him.

"YOU STUPID FREAK!" She looked into the room. Her eyes widened. This was...This was all wrong...

There were five people there, hurting the dream Harry. One of them, was of course, the fat man. There was also a horse-like woman and a fat little boy. The fourth one, however, was more disturbing. It was a redhead woman with the same emerald green eyes Harry had. But what REALLY got her was the fifth one...

It was her.

She stared with wide terrified eyes at the image of herself hurt the dream Harry. She had him in caught in her magic and was crushing him with it all the while laughing at his pain filled screams.

"STOP THIS!" she shouted at them but they ignored her, all but her clone who paused and tuned to her causing the real Raven to gasp as she saw the demonic four red eyes and a cruel smirk on her face.

"Look who decided to join." She said coldly as her grip on the boy tightened.

"You…how…how are…?"

"Alive?" The clone said then chuckled softly. "I'm always with you Raven…death means nothing to me…my little gate."

"SHUT UP! LET HIM GO!" Raven shouted her powers lifting her off the ground her cloak billowing by an invisible wind.

"Why? He is my son now." She said darkly.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted having her magic push the attackers back and into the wall holding them their all but the clone who smirked at her.

"Temper, dear daughter. You don't want to hurt him now do you?" she asked her with a dark smirk.

"You-"

" …please… …"

The two looked over to see the boy was curled into a ball and was crying. Raven felt a pain in her heart at that and the clone only frowned at the boy. She turned to the girl only to be blasted back and into the wall by the hero.

"You are dead…I'm never going to be you…leave!" she demanded in her cold tone.

The clone smirked and slowly disappeared in a burst of flames. Raven wasted no time and flew over to the boy and hugged him tight.

"Shhh..." She whispered. "It's okay, Harry..." She wrapped him up in her cloak, leaving his head poking out. "I've got you now..."

"M-Miss Raven...?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm in your dream now." She said with a sad smile. "You were having a bad dream...I came to save you from it..." The boy sniffled and buried his face into her chest. "It's okay..." She whispered. "You're safe now..."

"I wanna wake up..." Harry sniffled.

"Then just focus." Raven replied. "Concentrate, and you'll wake up."

Harry closed his eyes and focused...

He opened his eyes and found himself in the room he fell asleep in. He looked around with wide eyes before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and lift him up in a comforting hug. He looked up into the eyes of his caretaker. "Ms. Raven…" he mumbled before snuggling into her arms with a pained sigh.

Raven gazed down at him and wrapped her cloak around him like in his dream and just held him. To make him feel safe and to reassure herself that he was okay. "I'm here buddy." She said softly.

Harry nodded into her arms and let out a tired sigh. She slowly stood up and walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. She looked down at him and smiled sadly. "What are you hungry for?"

He looked down. "Um...Can we have...eggs and maybe...bacon...?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure. Anything you want." Raven replied with a smile, ruffling his hair. She went to put him down, but hesitated. "...Harry..." She said. "Do you wanna help me cook?" Harry's expression brightened up.

"Y-Yes please." He said happily. Helping Ms. Raven sounded fantastic right now...

Raven, for her part, was deep in thought.

'What WAS that thing...?' She thought to herself. 'Trigon's dead...He's gone. I beat him...He can't REALLY be back...Was I just seeing things...? And...what was that thing he was talking through...? It was a demon version of...' She gulped. 'Me...' Her eyes widened. 'Will I...actually turn out that way...?'

"Ms. Raven?"

Raven shook her head lightly and looked down at Harry who was staring up at her with confusion and concern. "You…okay?" he asked her.

Raven forced a smile and nodded. "Just thinking." She spoke as she sat him down on the table.

Harry's worry seemed to grow slightly at that. 'Why did she look sad and scared? Dose…dose she hate me now since she saw my nightmare…dose…dose she not want me around anymore' he thought sadly with a small frown.

Raven looked at him and smiled before hugging him. "I love you, little guy. You know that, right?" Unknowingly, Raven had shut down that train of thought almost as soon as the boy had had it. He smiled at her.

"I...I love you too, Ms. Raven..." He replied shyly. Raven found herself blushing.

"G-Good..." She said, smiling. "Glad we're on the same p-page then." She ruffled his hair. She felt such a foreign warmth inside her chest. This feeling was totally different from the one she got from her friends. She couldn't explain what was so different about it...But the difference was there...And she LIKED it.

Shaking her head, the half demon smiled. "Let's...have breakfast then." She said calmly.

"Okay!" Harry was now in a chipper mood.

The hero smiled lightly as she grabbed all they needed to cook and got to work. The two worked in tandem Raven working the stove as little Harry worked on cracking the eggs. Raven place the bacon in the pan and smiled over at Harry who had placed some eggs into a separate pan.

Soon the food was done and the two sat down in their seats. Harry smiled over at Raven and watched as she took a bite of eggs and smiled at how well it tasted. "It's delicious Harry." She praised him.

Harry's smile grew. "It is?" he asked hopefully.

Raven nodded with an amused smile. "It is, how's the bacon?"

Harry took a bite and smiled in bliss causing the hero to chuckle at him. "I'll take that as you liked them?" she asked with a grin.

"Uncle Vernon didn't let me have bacon." Harry admitted. "I cooked it all the time, but I couldn't eat it or he'd be mad at me." Raven sighed deeply.

"I should have known he'd do something like that..." She mumbled. "But that's over now, right?" Harry nodded slowly.

"Uh-huh..." He replied, still a bit uneasy. Raven frowned. She had to get his mind off of it...

"Want me to take you flying after breakfast?" She asked with a smile. He snapped his head up to look at her.

"Really?!" He exclaimed excitedly. She nodded her head.

"Yes, really."

"Yay!" he cheered causing the hero to chuckle.

They finished their breakfast and Raven grabbed one of her extra cloaks and wrapped it around the small child. She lifted him up in her arms and exited her house locking it on her way out.

She took to the air flying high.

Harry smiled wide as they flew. He loved flying, it was so much fun! He felt freedom! He extended his arms out to his side and mimicked a pose he saw on the telly once.

Raven was looking over the clouds with a soft frown. 'Will that happen to me?' She thought to herself. 'Will I become someone like my father…?' She shook her head. 'I won't let it! I won't become that monster! I care to much for the little guy to hurt him like that.'

She looked down at him and laughed in amusement as she saw him posing like Superman when he fly's. 'oh that is just amazing' she thought and kissed the top of his head. 'I vow to you know, to forever hold you and aid you in life. I will care for you for all time, my son.' She thought warmly.


End file.
